


Promise

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship snapshot of Tommy and Barbara's life.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Barbara lay on her stomach, her head turned to face me. The candlelight gave her skin an almost ethereal glow and made her eyes appear an even darker shade of green than normal.

Lying beside her, I trailed my fingers up and down her spine, smiling as she squirmed and laughed.

“Ticklish?”

“You know I am.”

“Mmmm, you’re right, as usual.”

“I’m glad you acknowledge my rightness.”

“I wouldn’t dare do otherwise.”

She turned onto her side and I moved closer; tracing her lips with my index finger then kissing her deeply, rolling on top of her as our tongues duelled. Breathing heavily, I tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. 

“You are so beautiful.”

She blushed, her gaze dropping to my chest. I hooked a finger under her chin and made her look directly at me. “I know you never believe me, but you are.”

“You’re the only person who’s ever told me that.”

“Good, because if anyone else did I would have to kill them.”

“Let’s hope Superintendent Tate isn’t on the case.”

“If she is, I trust you’d defend me.”

“Always.”

As I leant in to kiss her again we were interrupted by a noise from the baby monitor. I slumped onto my back, running my fingers through my hair, trying to hide my frustration. 

She slid from the bed and pulled on her robe. “A summons from our first-born.” 

“He’s determined to be an only child!”

She swooped in for a quick kiss, “the sooner I go and see to his lordship’s needs, the sooner I will be back to take care of yours.”

“Promise?”

She stopped at the bedroom door and glanced back at me, her eyes full of desire. 

“Promise.”


End file.
